1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, A printing apparatus is known which performs printing a pattern or the like on a surface of fabric such as cotton, silk, wool, chemical fiber, and blend. The printing apparatus which is used for printing includes a medium transport portion which mounts a printing medium on a transport belt which has an endless shape and has an adhesive and transports the printing medium in order to handle fabric which has elasticity as the printing medium. In the printing apparatus, it is necessary to perform cleaning of the transport belt since ink protruding from the printing medium when performing printing on an end portion of the printing medium, ink which has passed through the fabric, fiber which is dropped out of the fabric or the like is attached to the surface of the transport belt. Therefore, for example, in JP-A-6-240589, a printing machine (printing apparatus) which includes a cleaning tank encasing a roll brush is disclosed in order to clean an endless belt (transport belt).
In the printing apparatus in JP-A-6-240589, cleaning liquid may be contaminated by cleaned ink and thus cleaning ability of the transport belt may be decreased, in a case where the transport belt is cleaned for a long time with the cleaning roller being dipped in the cleaning liquid which is stored in the cleaning tank. In addition, the precipitated ink, fiber which is dropped out of fabric, and an adhesive which is peeled from the transport belt, or the like is accumulated in the cleaning tank. Productivity of the printing apparatus may be decreased by frequency of cleaning which removes these accumulated materials being increased.